


Surely You Believe Now...?

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Lucifer and Friends [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Denial, Humor, lots of silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer asks Godzilla to come by and help him convince Chloe that he is the Devil.  Takes place around S01x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely You Believe Now...?

**Author's Note:**

> I read in Lucifer Morningstar's Wikipedia entry that one of his powers in the comics is the ability to speak to and understand animals, and that's when this really silly idea came into my head. Chloe's denial of Lucifer being the Devil is so strong that I wondered what would happen if he presented her with something really unbelievable.... Would she believe him then?
> 
> Disclaimer: All "Lucifer" characters belong to Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. Godzilla belongs to Toho Co. Ltd., Legendary Pictures, Warner Brothers Pictures, Tanaka Tomoyuki, Honda Ishiro, Tsuburaya Eiji, and everyone else who ever had anything to do with the big guy. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.
> 
> I apologize for any and all mistakes.

 

Lucifer stood on Venice Beach with his back to the water, staring across the sand at all the houses and condominiums packed next to each other like sardines.  The beach had been steadily emptying since he had arrived, but there was still quite a number of people running away.  His sharp vision spotted Chloe standing at the end of one of the streets that led to the beach, with her weight resting mostly on one leg and her arms crossed in front of her.  People ran screaming past her, jostling her as they fled the beach.  They ran every which way, and one even almost knocked her off her feet, but she steadied herself and started forward, fighting against the crush of people pushing past her.

Even at the great distance that separated them, Lucifer could see that she was annoyed, and not the least bit afraid.  That beautiful woman was magnificent, courageous, brave.... and she was his partner.  It filled him with pride.  He was indeed a lucky devil.

Now, if she would just believe he _was_ the Devil....

It confounded him that Chloe kept denying all the evidence in front of her.  She was a cop!  Shouldn't she be the first to see reality for what it was?  It was all quite puzzling.  Nothing seemed to phase her.  She just seemed to shrug off all the unusual things he did, like it was nothing out of the ordinary.  Despite the number of times he had exhibited his power to compel people to tell him things, or revealed his incredible strength, she refused to believe what was right before her eyes. 

Her constant denial was really beginning to rankle.  It wasn't just that she didn't believe that he was the Devil that bothered him; it was also the fact that he wanted her to acknowledge that he was special.  To be perfectly honest, he wanted her to be as captivated by him as he was by her… but she wasn't. 

He tried to get her to reveal her desires. 

Nothing.

He inundated her with every ounce of his charm. 

Not even a blink.

Everything he did to get her attention just rolled off of her like water off a duck's back.

He was well and truly stumped.

He didn't know why she could resist his powers, but she fascinated him, and he found himself doing things that even surprised himself, just so that he could try to catch her eye.  And it wasn't just because he wanted to sleep with her; it was also because no one else had ever made him feel this way.  He found himself wanting to do things to please her, to impress her, to make her happy.

And wasn't that a frightening thought for the Devil to have?

Lucifer heaved a big sigh.  He had to stop caring.  Even Maze had said it: "Stop caring.  You're the Devil."  Yes, he was… and yet he couldn't help himself.  Chloe was different.  She was… important to him.  Her opinion mattered to him; it was why he was so reluctant to show her his true face.  He didn't want her to think he was a monster, but he did want to find some way to show her that he was not just an ordinary man.  If he could get her to suspend her disbelief over who he was, then maybe she'd realize that he was indeed deserving of her attention.  He glanced behind him, then back at the blonde detective walking toward him.  Surely this would do the trick?

In the time it had taken for Chloe to trudge across the long stretch of sand from the street to the ocean, the beach had finally emptied out.  She stopped in front of Lucifer, who gave her his most charming grin.

"Hello, Detective!" he greeted her happily.  "I see you got my invite."

"How did I know that you'd be at the bottom of the worst panic this city has seen in years?" Chloe said dryly.

"There's no reason for panic.  I just invited my friend to stop by for a visit."  Lucifer gestured behind him, then rocked back on his heels, inordinately pleased with himself.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" she asked, looking behind him, then at him, her eyes narrowed with irritation.  "Seriously, Lucifer?"

"Are you impressed, Detective?  Surely this will convince you that I am the Devil?" he asked, hope evident in his voice.

"You caused widespread panic just to try to convince me you're the Devil?"  Chloe stared at him for a long moment, then let out a sigh of frustration.  "Unbelievable...."  She waved her hands agitatedly in the air.  "So, what is this supposed to be, your pet dinosaur?"

Lucifer's smile slowly faded from his face.  He glanced at the monstrously huge creature behind him that was basking in the sun, then back at her.  She... she wasn't impressed?  The lizard's head alone was the size of a bus.  Surely she could see that this was no ordinary beast...?

"I assure you, Detective, this is no pet."

"Don't tell me.... This is Leviathan, right?" she said sarcastically.

Lucifer was genuinely surprised at her comment.  "Why no, of course not.  This is Godzilla.  Don't you recognize him...?  They consider him a star in San Francisco, ever since that attack two years ago."  He smiled at the toothy monster behind him, who lay on his belly with his head, neck and body stretched out on the sand, then reached over to give the beast a friendly pat.   Godzilla opened one eye to look at him, and gave a rumbling reply in return.  Chloe jumped at the movement and sound.  Then she started to laugh.

"Oh, I'll give it to you, Lucifer.  You're good.  You're really, really good.   I have to admit, you had me going there when I saw all the news reports on television."

His brows furrowed as he blinked in confusion.  "Pardon?"

"I knew as soon as I saw you standing here that this was all a big set-up," she said, shaking her head.  "What did you do, call in a bunch of your favors from your Hollywood movie friends?"

Lucifer stared at her in shock, his mouth agape.  "You – You think he's fake?"

"Of course he's fake!  I mean, come on, there's no way Godzilla would be sleeping on the beach here in LA, would there?  The military would be all over him."  She studied the giant creature's head, then the massive body it was connected to.  "Your guys made his head too small for his body.  And he looks a little on the chubby side."

Lucifer glanced back at Godzilla, who was still considering him with only one eye open.  "She didn't mean that," he told the lizard.

"How long did it take your guys to set this all up?" she asked as she approached the monster. 

"Detective, I wouldn't get too close --"

Chloe pulled back a well-shod foot and kicked Godzilla in the jaw.

Lucifer winced; Godzilla merely rolled his huge eye at her, gave her an annoyed glance, then closed his eyelid.

"Wow!  Your prop guys are pretty amazing.  He really feels solid, almost like he's real."  Chloe danced back across the sand to Lucifer's side, a smile on her face.  "I have to hand it to you, Lucifer, when you go all out, you really go all out.  I should have pulled Trixie out of school to see this.  She loves dinosaurs, you know."  She waved again at Godzilla.  "Was this supposed to impress me?"

Lucifer perked up at that.  "Are you impressed?"

"I'm impressed by your persistence.  But seriously, you have to stop pulling these elaborate pranks to make me believe you.  It just isn't going to work."

"But Detective, it's not a prank --"

"Right.  Sure.  Whatever.  Listen, Lucifer.  I suggest you get all your Hollywood movie prop friends to move their --" she waved at the giant lizard in front of her, "-- giant hoax off the beach before someone mistakes this for the real thing.  And be glad I don't arrest you all."

"This isn't a giant hoax, Detective!  It really is Godzilla.  I asked him to stop by.  And mind you, it wasn't easy getting in touch with him."

"So, what, you're Doctor Doolittle now?" she snickered.

"No, I'm the Devil.  I keep telling you."

"And the Devil can talk to giant monsters."

Lucifer blinked at her disbelieving tone.  "Of course.  I can speak to all beings.  It's one of my gifts," he boasted proudly, only to be deflated by Chloe's chuckle.

"Yeah, right.  Look, I'm just glad that no one has gotten hurt from your stunt.  Now get your buddies and clean this all up, Lucifer," she said.  With that, she turned on her heel and walked back the way she came.

Lucifer stared at her until he could no longer see her, completely flummoxed by the strength of her denial.  Was there nothing he could do to make her see the truth?  He turned to the giant monster and glared at him.

"A big help you were."

Godzilla lifted his head off the ground, and looked down at Lucifer.  Sand fell like rain from his roughly textured hide.  "Mrrr?" he grunted.

"I know you don't get a chance to lay about in the sun very often, but couldn't you have at least done something?"  Lucifer began to pace, frustration evident in every movement.  "I mean, you're Godzilla.  The media has dubbed you the King of the Monsters.  Surely you could have made more of an effort?"

The monster blinked at the man before him and let out a rumble.

"Because she thinks you're fake."

Godzilla looked as stunned as a monstrous lizard could look.  His growl grew louder as he complained to the man beside him.

Lucifer rubbed his forehead in frustration.  " _I_ know that, but apparently she cannot believe what is right before her eyes!"

Baring his teeth in what could only be described as a grin, Godzilla issued forth a low rumble.  Lucifer's eyes narrowed.  "I beg to differ," he told the monster in an annoyed voice, "this is not an 'epic fail.' It's just a … a minor setback.  That's all it is."  He paced about, then stared at Godzilla.  "You could have helped, you know.  Stood up and given a big roar or something."

Lucifer hurriedly backed up as Godzilla suddenly shifted and pulled himself to his feet.  The giant lizard drew a great breath and let out a mighty roar.

"Well, it's too late now!  She's already gone!" admonished the fallen angel.

Godzilla gave a chuffing cry that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. 

"Yes, well, I suppose it's funny to you -- you're not the one she thinks is delusional."  Lucifer ran a hand down his face.  "Right.  Well, there's no sense in you staying anymore.  You'd best be on your way."

The big lizard looked down at Lucifer, his eyes apologetic, and let out what sounded like a low whine.  The fallen angel smiled back wryly, and gave Godzilla's leg a strong pat.  "It's all right. Thank you for coming.  I'll see you again sometime, yeah?"              

Godzilla gave a final deep, reverberating rumble before he turned toward the ocean.   "Careful with the tail," Lucifer warned as the long appendage come perilously close to knocking down a condominium some distance away.

The giant monster entered the water, exhibiting a gracefulness that was unusual for a creature of that sheer size.  Lucifer watched as Godzilla swam off, then heaved a big, disheartened sigh.  So much for his plan to impress the detective.... Apparently the strength of Chloe's denial was far greater than the powers of the Devil himself.

Bloody hell, he needed a drink.  And maybe a talk with Doctor Linda.  He took a deep breath and started the long trek back to his car.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After I wrote this, I thought I should have had Trixie come with her mother to the beach, but I don't think Chloe would have wanted Trixie climbing all over a giant monster, even if she would have been safe with Lucifer there.... :-)


End file.
